User talk:BasaltWolfED145RS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Henry VIII page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesteelernation2 (Talk) 00:31, February 17, 2012 Hello. Hello, what do you think Epic Rap Battles of History 22 and 23 is? By the way, my name is ELMOYQUENOCHE, ever heard of me? ELMOYQUENOCHE 23:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) 22 MIGHT be King Henry vs Socrates. It's possible. And I was thinking that it might be cool if a dinosaur was in Epic Rap Battles of History. Would it be cool if an animal rap battled? I know the Easter Bunny rap battled. ELMOYQUENOCHE 20:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. But the Easter Bunny battled. Imagine a dinosaur competed with Otzi the Iceman and King Tut. That'll be like "Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Otzi the Iceman vs King Tut". Imagine a three-rapper battle, a rapper competing a rapper competing yet another rapper. It'll be like "___________ vs ________ vs _________". It would be cool, wouldn't it? ELMOYQUENOCHE 21:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, of course EpicLloyd and NicePeter would compete, the third person would possibly be KassemG. Imagine if KassemG played a character in Epic Rap Battles of History, I know it's sad that Kassem did cameos. Imagine some person that has a non-speaking part rap battling, like if John F. Kennedy, Carl Sagan, Johann Sebastian Bach or John McCain rap battled the second time they appeared in a video. ELMOYQUENOCHE 22:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the oldest person they ever did was Leonidas. If older people come like from 1000 BC or something. You know who might be the oldest, dinosaurs. They are like from (can't even tell which year) 100 million years ago. The youngest has been Captain Kirk, wait Captain Kirk is fictional! He's not even born in this world, or if there's another Captain Kirk that was born in 2233 he wouldn't be born yet. Wait the youngest one is Justin Bieber! ELMOYQUENOCHE 16:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Those pictures are cool, you forgot two more characters to put. In the Opposing side you should put Macho Man. And on the NicePeter side you should put Steve Jobs. But still it's cool. ELMOYQUENOCHE 15:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they'd do Steve Jobs vs Trololo Guy (Eduard Khil) because Trololo guy recently died. Ever heard of him? ELMOYQUENOCHE 17:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Maybe it might be a three-way rap. ELMOYQUENOCHE 22:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Why they don't post the rap battles early in the morning? ELMOYQUENOCHE 21:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Nobody knows if its today or not. They said it on Twitter. ELMOYQUENOCHE 21:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey BasaltWolfED145RS i apreciate you telling that one guy off when he said i can't have any more lives. I'm new here and I'm never sure if that guys is giving compliments or insults.Noremac1500 17:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Noremac1500 Hey, just read your reply i do apologies it took me so long, i am a little stupid when it comes to things. But anyway, I'm sure your aware of these trolls posting Cancer, and editing articles and posting stupid s*** everywhere (beside anonymous wiki contributors i've noticed Killerskull123 is the one being an editing troll). I've also come to see that alot of people are serious on getting this wiki back on track. I myself am one of them and i was wondering what you think should be done. Some suggestions have been Get new admins, and Start a new wiki and let this one either be deleted or left to be ruined by idiots. I was just asking an opinion because i think you were one of the people who want this wiki back on track. If its a stupid attempt to try to turn this wiki around please just tell me and i will let things happen as they are.Noremac1500 06:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Noremac1500